2016 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season
The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the Equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the Equator are called hurricanes. Tropical storms forming across the entire West Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number by the JTWC. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility were assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), which can often result in one storm having two seperate names. Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2016 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. First storm formed (me): February 26, 2013 First storm formed (JMA): March 13, 2013 Last storm dissipated (me):''Currently Active but not actual'' Last storm dissipated (JMA):''Currently Active but not actual'' Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2016 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C42 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 color:TD text:Annie from:19/03/2016 till:21/03/2016 color:TS text:Bernie from:22/04/2016 till:25/04/2016 color:TS text:Carla from:04/05/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TS text:Darwinia from:08/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:C4 text:Edeline from:20/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TD text:Fallon from:28/05/2016 till:04/06/2016 color:C2 text:Garnet from:08/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C4 text:Hilda from:14/06/2016 till:18/06/2016 color:TS text:Iris from:17/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:Jonathan barset:break from:25/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:TS text:Ken from:26/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TS text:Leslie from:02/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:C5 text:Myrna from:19/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:C4 text:Nicole from:29/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:C3 text:Odessa from:31/07/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:TS text:Ela from:04/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C1 text:Percy from:09/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:Higos from:14/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C3 text:Riza from:22/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C4 text:Samantha barset:break from:26/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C5 text:Thessa from:01/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C4 text:Iune bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:29/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Intensity by the Agencies and by me intensity: by me intensity2: by JMA 'List of storms' 'Tropical Depression Annie' 'Tropical Storm Bernie' 'Tropical Storm Carla (Nakri)' 'Tropical Storm Darwinia (Fengshen/Adonis)' 'Super Typhoon Edeline (Kalmaegi/Babing)' 'Tropical Depression Fallon (Charissa)' 'Typhoon Garnet (Fung-wong)' 'Typhoon Hilda (Kammuri/Danny)' 'Tropical Storm Iris (Phanfone/Eduardo)' 'Tropical Storm Jonathan (Vongfong/Freda)' 'Tropical Storm Ken (Hansel)' 'Tropical Storm Leslie (Nuri/Gelma)' 'Super Typhoon Myrna (Sinlaku/Ibiang)' 'Typhoon Nicole (Hagupit/Johnny)' 'Typhoon Odessa (Jangmi)' 'Tropical Storm Ela' This storm is coming from Central Pacific Ocean which is formed 450km. to 500 km. south of Big Island, Hawaii & moves westward straightly. PAGASA didn't recognized this storm even if it is a tropical storm which is upgraded by JTWC & JMA. It landfalls over Bicol Region, Philippines & dissipates abruptly and completely and no damages & no casualty generally & specifically. only has light to sometimes moderate rainfall and weak to moderate winds only. Note: This is not real 'Typhoon Percy (Mekkhala)' 'Tropical Storm Higos' 'Typhoon Riza (Bavi/Kokoy)' 'Typhoon Samantha (Maysak/Lorming)' 'Super Typhoon Thessa (Haishen/Meling)' 'Super Typhoon Iune (Nansing)' 'My Naming List' * Ela Legends and/or Notes: ' 'Other Names If the Storm Naming list including the Greek Letters are all in use, the first nine Proto-Canaanite alphabet will be used: 'JMA's Storm Names' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me) 'PAGASA's Storm names' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility (but not all names). Some of the names are from PAGASA for/in 2016, the names are Quinta, Tonyo, Ulysses, Warren, Yoyong, & Zosimo while the rest, I made these names on my own. The bold-italic names are having major to severe damages and/or many casualties, so, these names are retired/should be retired except with asterisk (*) (e.g.: Quinta, Tonyo, Ulysses, Warren, Yoyong, & Zosimo'', unless the retirement of these names are based from PAGASA's ''naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me) '''because these names are originally from PAGASA's naming list of the year 2016 and changing every year and it will use again in '''2020 (that these names are used every 4 years). The names of PAGASA that starts with Q''', '''T, U''', '''W, Y''', & '''Z that I included in my own naming list. Auxilliary Names: Designated as/using numbers from 1 to 20.